Dream Meeting
by Yuunyanshi
Summary: AU where B-ko is a reborn vampire with magical powers. AB, oneshot.


Have you ever thought why A-ya wears his uniform tidy, while everything else about him is a mess?

It's because, like this, he can hide the bitting marks on his neck.

His secret lover's bite marks.

It all started on an average, boring day. A-ya was, as always, spreading rumors about a certain popular girl.

That is, B-ko.

The boy had the chance to know her real self some days ago, and took advantage of it.

B-ko was kinda interesting, after all.  
A-ya's new rumor was about how the girl had conections with aliens and such. As expected, it spread fast and in no time everyone was talking about that.

Of course, a certain girl wasn't having fun in the slightess. Rather, she was really mad.

After classes were over for the day, A-ya was organizing his things to go home, when something dragged him to an unused classroom at the old building.

It was B-ko. She was surprisingly strong, the boy thought.

"Haven't I warned you last time to stop with those rumors?" An angry B-ko shouted, pulling the boy by his tie.

"I suppose you did, but I really don't care?" A-ya replied with a malicious grin and continuated. "There aren't many interesting things to do, I have to kill this boredom somehow."

"Interesting things, you say? So, teasing people is interesting for you? You really do have a bad taste! I don't care, just stop it already!"

"And what if I don't?"

"In this case, I'll punish you." B-ko said in a low, serious tone.

"Oooh, punish me?" A-ya started laughing, amused by the girl's reply.

"Don't laugh at me, I'm serious!"

"Right, right… Still your punishment, what is it like? You'll punch me? I'm so scared now…"

"You are making fun of me, aren't you… Alright, I'll show you!"

Said that, B-ko pulled A-ya by the collarbone, and with a fast movement, put him against the wall.

That suddenly action got the boy by surprise. He just fell to the floor, his back still against the wall. Then, the girl approached him, kneeling between A-ya's spread legs.

B-ko opened a paralized A-ya's uniform, making his whole neck visible.

"Prepare yourself and stay quiet. I don't want to make a bloody mess on our clothes."

The girl's face looked different now. Her usually delicated expression turned into a dark grin. Her eyes, visible even in a room without much light, were shining. But, the thing that intrigued A-ya the most was, indeed, the fangs that appeared in her mouth.

Trully unexpected.

The girl's face approached his neck, making him gasp as he felt the bite.

At the beggining, maybe because of the shock, the boy closed his eyes to suppress the pain. But, he soon noticed something odd.

It didn't hurt at all. Rather, having his blood being sucked felt really good…

A-ya couldn't help himself but to tremble, moaning sometimes. Crap, why was he feeling pleasure in such a situation? At least, that B-ko had enough consideration to choose a isolated room at this old building for this, or it would have been way too embarassing, even for someone like him.

Something warm ran down his neck, being imediately stopped by a lick from the girl.

Then, she stopped.

"How about that punishment?" B-ko asked with a playful grin.

"Haa… B-ko… What was that?" The boy was confused, still under that weird pleasure effect.

"I was thirsty so I got the best from the situation!"

"But… What are you?"

"Aren't you the one that was supposed to know about unusual things and beings? Why don't you try guessing?"

"A… Vampire?"

A-ya's eyes widened. That wasn't possible, right?

"A reborn-vampire, to be more exact."

"…"

His voice was not coming out.

That was, an impossible situation.

An impossible, wonderful situation.

His boring, mundane everyday, crashed by a real vampire!

What a interesting turn of events this was!

"How could no one noticed before? Your real identity… By what I've read about vampires, they don't appear in mirrors, shouldn't be able to withstand sunlight and-"

"As I said before, I'm a reborn-vampire. Both my parents are common humans, so I've hinerited from them the hability to pass like a normal person. It's like a spell. That's how I hide my fangs, too."

As to prove the veracity of her explanation, B-ko returned to normal in front of him.

She looked like a normal human girl again.

Such a perfect imposter.

Suddenly, something stroke A-ya's thoughts.

"What happens to the people you bite?"

B-ko chuckled.

"Hahaha! Are you concerned by the fact that you might would turn into a vampire or some kind of slave after having your blood sucked by me? Don't worry, this just happens in legends and feary tales. I don't drink blood that frequently, either, since I can usually survive with normal food."

"Is that so…"

God, that was good to hear. The boy felt more at ease after that.

"Yes. So, I suppose you understand that everything that happened today is a secret between us, right? Don't forget that I can easily hurt you badly if you do something suspect."

"That strenght isn't normal. Is that because you are a vampire, too?"

"Yes!"

A-ya sighed. It was not like he was planning to tell anyone about that, anyway, but having the girl saying that with such a cheerful smile was way more creepy than the stories he usually read and hear.

Well, screw that. He met a vampire! A real vampire! That was an unique experience!

"But, you know, there are times when I get really thirsty and need blood… So, since you are the only one that knows about it, uh…"

B-ko blushed, as if she was going to say something really embarassing.

A-ya got it and asked straight.

"Do you want to ask me to give my blood to you when it happens?"

The girl nodded, even more red than before.

"Guess I don't mind? Being feeding up a vampire is not that boring."

B-ko chuckled.

"The bite had its effect on you, after all. There's no denying it, that felt pretty good, am I not right?"

So, that feeling was an effect of the bite, after all. Not that it would change anything.

A-ya shruged.

"Maybe."

The girl laughed. Was this perhaps some kind of emotional resistance?

"Alright, punishment is over. Cover that neck and you can go."

"Could I ask one last thing?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"What was the taste of my blood?"

The boy wasn't really interested in the answer; he just wanted to tease her a little before going home. Payback.

"Eh?"

B-ko made and amazed face to his question.

"How was it like?"

"It… Was not that bad. It was unusually sweet, though."

"Sweet?"

"Nothing, forget it."

And, like this, B-ko and A-ya started going to meet secretly at that same old room, making them getting close to each other.

They both got so used to each other in that unusual situation that, at some point, their connection had turned into a more intimate relationship.

B-ko's "blood-sucking ritual" was different. She wasn't just thinking about feeding herself, but to make the other feel as much pleasure in the process as she could manage, bitting especific soft spots on his neck multiple times.

It was during one of those situations that they had stablished a real romantic relationship.

The vampire girl had finished drinking A-ya's blood, and when she raised her head, she was kissed clumsily by him.

An astonished blushing B-ko stared at him with a blank face, unable to convince herself to move and make him stop. When the boy broke the kiss, licking his own lips, she got enough courage to scream and ask what he was thinking.

"I just wanted to know the taste", A-ya replied faking a bored face, with no sign of regret for his actions.

"Then, why didn't you said earlier? I could show you by other ways, you didn't need to kiss me!"

"But I wanted to."

With his regular expression, A-ya said that.

"What do you mean?!"

"I wanted to kiss you is not a good enough reason?"

"But why!"

"I think that I like you? Since when we fist talk I thought you were interesting, but when I discovered about your true identity, I became more aware of that feeling of wanting to stay around you. Don't know if this isn't due to some power of yours too, though."

"Is that why you started rumors about me?"

"No. As I told you before, that was because I was curious about how fast they would spread."

"Geez, I just can't understand you…"

"Whoa, look likes I got dumped fast. As expect from the perfect top beauty vampire of our school, hm? A normal person would never fill your standards ~"

"H-hey! Stop making assumptions by yourself! I don't remember having said anything about that!"

"About being interested in normal people?"

"No! I-I mean, yes, but not only that!"

"Are you saying that you accept the person that spread fake stories about you as a love interest? That's unexpected."

"Uh…"

"Is it because of my blood?"

"Of course not!"

She just accept his feelings, wasn't that enough? Why was A-ya teasing her about that? Was he that insecure or…

"You are waiting for my confession, aren't you… Alright, but don't you even dare telling anyone about that!"

"Hm, okay?"

"Then… I like you, A-ya…"

"Your voice is too low, I couldn't hear it properly. Could you repeat it, B-ko?"

"I said that I like you!"

"Why?"

"Eh?"

"I told you my reason. Now you have to tell yours. Wouldn't that be fair?"

"My reason to like you is… Uh…"

Wait. Why did she started liking him, anyway?

"I don't know. Maybe because you were the first to accept my true self… But I'm not sure."

"That's enough, I guess."

"Good. So, uh…"

"…"

For some reason, it turned into an awkward situation really fast.

Well, it was not like any of them had been in a relationship before, so maybe they were confused about what to do or say.

The one that broke the silence was A-ya.

"Lunch time is almost over. We should get going."

"Y-you are right, sorry! Are you okay getting up by yourself? Not feeling dizzy for the blood loss today?"

He made a negative gesture and, leaning on the wall, got up, fixing his clothes.

Then, unexpectedly, A-ya reached for the girl's hand.

"No one would see us now. Let's go back together."


End file.
